I'm Still Here: Stag Night
by Im Old Greg
Summary: It's a week before Tony's wedding, and the men have planned a night around town for his stag night. Meanwhile, Zach Gibbs and his two friends plan their own night out. Trouble ensues for Tony and Zach. Contains Spanking.
1. Prologue

**I'm Still Here: Stag Party **

Zach Gibbs currently stood in the basement of his house, listening to his father's voice as he talked on the phone upstairs.

"_Yea, Tony's here with Zach. I'll let the idiot tell you what happened himself later" _

Zach looked over to his uncle, who was actually standing in one of the corners like they had been ordered to do when Gibbs had man-handled them into the house. "We are so dead" he commented, twirling the screwdriver in his hand.

"_Shut __up __Zach__" _Tony hissed "We're in enough trouble as it is without talking."

"Exactly" The blond teen shrugged, trying not to show how worried he was about his father's reaction "Can't exactly get much worse can it?"

The Italian-American man turned around, looking at the un-concerned look on his nephews face "Are you crazy? He is going to skin us alive, get into the corner; you really don't want to annoy him anymore"

Zach rolled his eyes, he really didn't understand why his uncle was standing in the corner like some errant toddler "You're a grown man Tony, it's not like he's gunna spank you like he will me. What you so worried about?"

"You wanna bet?" Tony said, stepping out of the corner to sit on the boat. He couldn't have the teen showing him up "He's tanned my ass plenty of times; today is not going to be an exception."

"But, that's just wrong!" The Welsh teenager was only complaining because he knew if Tony was still getting spanked when he was an adult, he didn't fair much hope.

"_Yea, __I__'__ll __tell __him __Ziva. __Don__'__t __expect __him __home __till __late, __he__'__s __working __for __me __today__" _They heard Gibbs hang up the phone, and his footsteps getting closer to the basement door.

Even though the teenager acted like he didn't care about the major trouble he was in, he dived into the corner, as did his uncle, just in time before his dad's working boot landed on the top step, his steely voice calling out.

"Zacharriah, with me"

He gulped, turning around slowly. As he took his first pace towards the door, he thought about the stupid events that had occurred on the weekend to land him and Tony in this predicament.

Even though he was up shit creek without a paddle, he didn't regret anything that happened. Only that he got caught.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wasn't sure what story to do. So I've decided to go with the Tony's Stag night. That means the next story after this will most probably be the wedding, and will involve a lot more of the family. Anyway, hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>The school bell signalled the end of the school day, the end of a long week and the start of the wild weekend that was about to happen for sixteen-year-old Zacharriah Jethro Gibbs.<p>

It was a big day for the blond teen because it was the end of his two-week grounding. He had done nothing but follow his father around constantly, go to bed early and basically be treated like a prisoner for the past two weeks.

He knew he had deserved his punishment; he had been stupid enough to get himself kidnapped by the Principle of his school, who just happened to be a serial killer intent on murdering him. But the days had dragged on, with him counting down the hours to his freedom.

Zach and his two best friends, Tom Jenkins and Jared Vance, dashed out to the former's car, eager to get a look at the fake IDs he had managed to get a hold of for them, for their Saturday night on the town.

"_Percy?__" _Jared looked disgusted as he read the fake ID he had been handed "_Percy __Windsor? _What the hell made you name me that?"

Tom and Zach burst out laughing. They had both picked the name for the boy with an afro, purposely trying to get a reaction like that out of him. He was too easy for them to wind up, which only made it funnier.

Jared looked over Zach's shoulder, reading his card "Jethro Daniels. Why do you get a normal name?"

" Cus' that's my name. Or at least Daniels used to be." Zach shrugged.

"So you couldn't have used my middle name and surname?" He was not amused with his card.

"And if the feds took them off us, with a name like Leon Vance they'd be led straight to us. This way, they've only got a picture" Tom answered.

"What you got there?" Jayden McGee, Zach's twelve-year-old cousin came over to them, wondering what they were looking so excited about.

"Percy's got a fake ID" The blond grinned, showing his cousin his own ID "We're gunna go out Saturday night. Don't tell my dad, or your dad, or anyone"

"I'm not going to." Jayden said "But you know your going to get caught don't you?"

"Shhh" He waved him off "We get enough of that from Percy. We only managed to just shut him up about it; we don't need you starting him off again"

"Stop calling me Percy" He glared.

"Why don't you come too Jay?" Tom asked, clapping the boy on the shoulder "I can get you a fake ID too if you want"

"Woah, no chance" Zach shook his head "He's twelve, he is not drinking or going out around town." He had already gotten him drunk once, he was not about to make that mistake twice "Besides, it'll be obvious he's not twenty-one"

Sarah McGee and her best friend Amelia, who happened to be Jared's girlfriend, came over to join the small group. Amelia kissing Jared on the cheek, while Sarah interlocked her fingers with Zach, letting him give her a peck on the lips.

"Hey Sar" He grinned at his beautiful brunette girlfriend. Even though she was his adoptive uncle's little sister, they had both never thought of each other as family, so it wasn't weird for them to be going out. It wasn't as if they were blood anyway.

"You guys are stupider than I thought" Sarah commented, shaking her head after they had been told the boys plan for the weekend. She had wisely declined their offer to come along. "Gibbs is going to murder you Zach"

"Yea" Amelia agreed "I can't believe you're going along with this Jared. Your suppose to be the smart one compared to these two idiots" She pointed at Tom and Zach, she was only joking though.

"Hey!" Zach and Tom mock pouted simultaneously.

"She's right" Sarah nodded "He's the only one who has enough common sense to stop before you get into trouble. You really shouldn't be doing this"

"You'd think you were our mothers the way you acted, Percy included" Tom rolled his eyes at them "He's been nagging us all week, then little Jay comes along and tells us off, you guys need to have a little more faith in us to not get caught!"

"Don't worry girls" The blond wrapped his arm around Sarah's waist, pulling her closer to him, while the arm he put over Amelia shoulder "We've got a fool proof plan this time, our dad's will never know we were out on the town"

"Oh yea?" Sarah asked, wondering what half-cocked plan it was this time. Their last one had not ended too well for two of the three teenage boys.

"We are staying at Tom's house" He pointed to himself and the dark skinned boy "And Tom's house is easy to sneak in and out off, apparently" He said apparently because he had never been to his house before.

"Well, good luck with that. Tell me how it went on Monday" Amelia laughed "You coming Sar?"

"Yea" She gave her boyfriend a kiss "See you later."

"Later Sar"

* * *

><p>It was a quiet day in NCIS, something all the agents, one forensic scientist and a medical assistant were glad for. It meant they had time to plan for their stag and hen nights, well as long as Gibbs wasn't within hearing range anyway.<p>

"So Mc-Best-man, what's the plan for my Saturday night Bachelor party?" Tony threw a wad of paper at Tim once Gibbs had left for more coffee.

"Tony, I'm trying to do my work" The younger man did his best to ignore him, but the many objects flying his way succeeded in their tasks to get his attention.

"Come on, tell me" Another paper ball was thrown "It's not as if your _really _doing work is it?"

"I am doing work" Tim frowned, he was sure his partner couldn't see his computer screen from where he was sitting.

"Yea, checking McSister's facebook doesn't count as work" Tony rolled his eyes.

"Gibbs would see it as work if I showed him the last two pictures Zach's been tagged in" Tim had no intention of snitching, he was just looking at her facebook to make sure she wasn't up to no good.

"Ooo, lets see" The Italian man jumped over to the computer screen, eager to get a look.

He laughed when he saw them, the first one was of the blond holding a phallic drawing behind a teachers back while the teacher looked to be shouting at someone, and the second was him mooning over on the balconies at his school.

It was no secret that Zach was a class clown; just like Tony was when he was in high school. The uncle and nephew were very similar to each other, with a great love for sports and jokes. That was probably why they got along so well.

"Hey guys" Jimmy beamed as he walked into bullpen, getting the men to greet him back. "So, what's the plan for Saturday?"

Tim shut the screen off his computer, pulling out a sheet of paper from his drawer and showing it to the other two men.

"Only you Tim, could make an itinerary for a bachelor party" Tony shook his head slightly, but still read it.

"We're going to start at the Alex at eight, for drinks with Ducky and Gibbs." The computer geek told him, already having memorised his plan "Then, we can go to that cocktail bar you like. Ducky and Gibbs will probably leave then, so we can go and meet your frat brothers at the _gentleman__'__s __club__" _He said that quietly so Ziva wouldn't hear him.

"I do not mind Tim." She smirked "We have our own stripper planned for the night anyway, It is only fair Tony has the same"

Tony's eyes went wide, but before he had a chance to speak a hand came and head slapped him from no where, making him stalk back to his desk and the autopsy gremlin running back down to his domain.

"It is not Saturday yet Dinozzo, get your mind back on your work" Gibbs glared, sipping his coffee cup as he sat down.

Ziva's computer pinged, and she was opening up a message her fiancé had sent her, trying to cover to smiling as she read it.

'_We __don__'__t __need __to __have __bachelor __and __hen __parties __do __we? __Can__'__t __we __just __spend __the __night __together, __without __strippers__' _He was really jealous and worried about the thought of Ziva having a stripper and he didn't even know why.

'_Relax __my __little __hairy __butt. __I __promise __to __keep __my __hands __to __myself__' _She messaged back, turning down the volume to her speakers.

'_It's not your hands I'm worried about. It's his.' _

'_I can protect myself, but thank you Tony'_

'_Good, but if you want me to snap his arms off, I will, just call me and I'll be there' _

'_I __will__' _She let a smile grace her face now. Even though Tony knew she was perfectly capable of protecting herself, she still thought it cute that he offered to protect her.

'_I love you Ziva'_

'_Love you too Tony' _

"If you two are finished with your paperwork, I can easily find you more to do" Gibbs threatened from his desk, looking between his two agents. He knew exactly what they were up to, he was Gibbs after all.

"No boss"

"We are fine Gibbs" Both of them were quick to answer, pulling up a screen with their paperwork on it, but not before sharing a smile across the bullpen with each other.

* * *

><p>"What's the plan for tomorrow night then?" Zach asked, catching the controller that was thrown to him.<p>

"Keep it down" Jared hissed "My mom's only downstairs"

"Percy…" Tom shook his head, snatching up the other Xbox controller "Your mom is on the first floor; your bedroom is on the third floor. Unless she's a bat, she can't hear you"

"Stop calling me that too" He put the disk for the game in, picking up the last control. "I'm still not happy about you putting that on it."

"Yea, so what's the plan Tom?" Zach asked when he saw his friend was going to pick up on the teasing of Jared once more. They had been teasing him the whole car ride home, it was no wonder he was getting really annoyed about it. It was only fair they gave him a break from it.

"Well…" Tom grinned, he had imagined the perfect Saturday night for three sixteen-year-old boys. "I was thinking, we start in Tiger Tiger, they sell really cheap drinks. Then next door, there's a strip club, we can go there"

"No way man" Jared's eyes were wide "I'm not going to a strip club, my mom would murder me"

"She's not going to know. And you know you want to" The brunet boy said. The cautious teenager was really not getting the whole idea of the 'parents not finding out' thing they were planning.

"Risk it for a biscuit" Zach commented, watching the TV intently as the game began to load. It had been far too long since he had been allowed to play a video game.

"What?" Tom frowned.

"Take a chance" Zach sighed, explaining his phrase.

"Okay, I'm in" The boy with an afro said un-surely "Just don't tell the girls, I don't think they'll be too happy"

"Like I'm gunna tell Sar I went to see a pole dancer" The blond snorted.

"Uh… Zach, they're not pole dancers. They're strippers" His friend told him, laughing when the teen's eyes lit up.

"In that case, Risk it for a _chocolate_ biscuit"

* * *

><p><strong>So how do Tony and Zach end up in Gibbs basement? :) <strong>


	3. Chapter 2

"Woah!" Zach's mouth dropped with amazement when his friend's house loomed into view. They had to be let in through the security gate and drive up the long driveway.

"What did you say Tom's parents did?" Gibbs asked curiously.

It was more of a mansion than a house, surrounded by a large field with a horse stables to the side of the house and a sports court. He wondered what was inside, he bet they even had a swimming pool.

"His dad's a second lieutenant in the Marines, and his mum an actor. She's in Dubai filming something at the moment so she won't be there" The blond said, his face pressed against the window as the house got closer and closer.

Gibbs pulled up outside the house, stopping his son before he got out of the car "Wait a minute"

"What is it?" Zach tore his eyes away from the window to look at him.

"I want you on your best behaviour tonight Zach. I'll be asking the lieutenant to ring me if he had any problems with you" He warned him.

"Daaadd!" He groaned, rolling his eyes "I'm sixteen, not six."

"I mean it son" He warned him "I'm trusting you to not act up while you're away from me. Prove to me that you do know how to behave"

"I _do_ know how to behave!" The blond felt slightly insulted. But also when his dad said he trusted him to not act up, he felt guilty that he was purposely staying at his friends house so he could get up to no good.

"Prove it then. Because all I've seen you do since you came to live with me, is get into trouble"

He didn't have anything to say back to that, because he knew that it was true. Instead he just nodded, because he was not going to make a promise he wouldn't keep, and he followed his dad out of the car and to the front door.

"Hey Zee, Mr Gibbs" Tom greeted them from where he had been waiting eagerly by the front door.

"Its just Gibbs, Tom" They followed the brunet teenager through the large hallway, filled with very expensive looking ornaments and pictures, to a study.

This room had more of a business tone to it. There were cabinets lining the walls, filled with books and folders. But Gibbs could see that one closer to the desk had a few bottles of very expensive liquor inside.

"Hello, Agent Gibbs. Tom said you would be coming" Tom's dad smiled friendly from were he was sitting behind his large mahogany desk, looking like he was busy with paper work in front of him.

"Lieutenant Jenkins" He nodded, taking the offered seat in front of the desk "I wanted to see if my son was being truthful with me when he said he was staying here"

"It's just Scott"

"Jethro"

"Tom, take Zach's stuff up to your room, you've left Jared up there on his own" Scott dismissed them, opening his liquor cabinet and getting two glasses out for him and Gibbs.

He poured a bit in each glass, being mindful of the fact that Gibbs was driving. "So, I heard you were a marine"

* * *

><p>"Oh man! This is going to be great!" Tom said excitedly once they were sure they were out of hearing range.<p>

"I know. The best part about it is that there is no possible way that we are getting caught" The blond followed him up the long staircase, looking at all of the posh family portraits they had.

"Dad said we can sleep in the conservatory downstairs" The brunet grinned "It's just too easy"

"Nice one, how's Percy now? Still worrying?"

"Yep, whining like a bitch all afternoon about how much trouble he'll be in with daddy Vance if he finds out"

"He really needs to learn how to relax. That should be the mission of tonight, getting Jared to have a good time without worrying about his dad" Zach said, both stopping that line of conversation when they walked through the bedroom door where Jared was.

Tom's bedroom was huge and extravagant like everything else in the house. He had a King size bed in the middle, a ladder going up to a loft kind of thing where loads of bean bags were and a large HD TV with every game console imaginable. He had signed baseballs, basketballs, football helmets around the room. And a lot of trophies from various sports he had participated in.

"All'right Jared?" Zach bumped fists with the teen with an afro "Up for tonight?"

* * *

><p>"Your boys a good kid" Scott told him, taking a sip of his bourbon.<p>

"Sometimes" He said back, savouring the taste. It wasn't everyday he got to have a alcohol that was this expensive. The last time was when Jenny Shepard was still alive and kicking.

"No I mean it Jethro. He's a good influence on Tom"

Gibbs tried his best not to snort at that. He doubted very much that his son was a good influence on any of his peers. Good at getting them into mischief maybe, but not at behaving.

"You sure you know which one is my son? He's the blond cocky brat. Not Jared Vance."

Scott chuckled at that, he had never really met Zach before today but he had met Jared a number of times when he came round to the house. But he had heard a lot about the British teenager from the other two boys.

"Jared's a good influence too, but I know him and my son wouldn't even have talked with each other if it wasn't for your boy"

"And that's the reason you think Zach's a good influence?" Gibbs asked incredulously, trying to understand the lieutenant's way of thinking Zach was well-behaved.

"No" He shook his head "You ever met any of the Kendrick Academy kids?"

"One or two" Gibbs smirked, understanding what the man was thinking.

"Then you know what I mean when I say they are all a bunch of stuck up brats who thinks the world revolves around them and that their parents should give them money when they want it"

"Oh yea"

"Then you'd understand what I meant when I said Zach's a good influence on him. Its about time he had some friends who could think on their own two feet rather than expect everything of their parents"

"I'd still watch him tonight Scott. I know the three of them are up to something, I just don't know what" Gibbs famous gut had been going ever since his son had asked him if he could stay at Tom's.

"I will, I can feel it too" Something else they had in common, they both had gut feelings.

"If he gets too much, just ring me and I'll come pick him up"

Scott scoffed at the thought "I used to train new recruits, I think I can handle three teenage boys"

"Don't be afraid to use _any _method" Gibbs knew from the moment he had spoken to Scott that he was a good man, and he trusted him fully with his son. He also knew that the other mans method was very similar to his own, being an old-fashioned military man "I give you my full permission to punish Zach as you would your own son while he's staying with you"

"Likewise Jethro"

* * *

><p>"Here you go Dinozzo" Gibbs came back from the bar with his own pint of beer and one for Tony.<p>

All the men from the family were there, Tony, Gibbs, Tim, Jimmy and Ducky, each of them sitting around the round table in the first bar of the night.

"Thanks boss" He grinned.

"Not everyday you have your bachelor party" Gibbs shrugged, sliding in the seat next to Ducky.

"Not for everyone no, but you've had more than your fair share" He joked, wincing when the expected head slap came.

"Where are you boys going when us two old dinosaurs go home to bed?" Ducky smiled, holding his glass of wine.

"_We _are going for cocktails" Tony informed him, indicating that Ducky and Gibbs were going there too.

"I'm not drinking any drink through a curly straw and having an umbrella" The silver-haired man declared.

"You don't have to have curly straws. You can have a straight one" Jimmy told him "But you meant you didn't want to have a straw at all" He added when the elder agent glared at him.

"_We__'__ll _be delighted to come to the cocktail bar with you" Ducky answered for Gibbs, knowing the oldest agent would never agree to such a thing on his own accord.

"So boss…" Tony grinned mischievously "You gunna be having a screaming orgasm or sipping on some slippery nipples after?"

* * *

><p>"You both ready?" Tom asked his two friends.<p>

"Yep" They both replied.

All three of them were dressed in their going out shirts, Zach was wearing a pair of chinos and fashion boots, Tom had chinos with a pair of espadrilles on and Jared had jeans with fashion boots, after the other two had told him he could not were trainers to go out around the town.

"Okay, lets go"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not a great chapter TBH. Just one to get the story rolling, and also the start of Gibbs and Scott's friendships, because we all know Gibbs could do with more friends. Anyway, hope you enjoy. **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews. And Yes I am British, well I'm Welsh anyway. I've been trying to keep it so that when people speak in it they are saying American things, apart from Zach. And not sure if I get them all right. And I'm especially not sure about the drinks either, because it may be a different name. But you'll get the idea anyway. **

* * *

><p>Gibbs had refused to drink anything in the cocktail bar after seeing all of the glasses, sparklers, pink umbrellas and everything that made the drink girly and unfit for a marine to drink. He had used the excuse that he was designated driver for him and Ducky, even though his car was at home and he was already over the limit. But they didn't need to know that.<p>

The Scottish man ordered a blue lagoon; Tim and Jimmy stuck with the tame drinks too, a cheeky Vimto and a sex on the beach. While Tony went all out on a complex cocktail, and they could tell he was all ready feeling the effect of the alcohol because he was grinning madly when he ordered a Suck, bang and blow.

The three young men were drinking their drinks faster now while they talked amongst each other. While the elder two men decided to call it a night, not wanting to get caught up in the drunken antics.

"Now there gone, what's say we have a little game?" Tony made two trips to the bar, coming back with a number of different drinks and shots and an empty glass. Arranging them on the table in front of him.

"I'm not sure Tony…" Jimmy said a little uneasy. He was a light weight and he knew it and he didn't want to ruin the bachelors night by having to go home.

"Yeah Tony, it's only eleven, we've still got a long time out yet" Tim could handle his drinks; he just knew that Jimmy couldn't and he didn't want to push the younger man into anything.

"Oh come on! It's my last night of freedom before I get my ball and chain. Unless you're too scared" He said slyly, knowing that Tim would do it if Tony wound him up enough, and Jimmy would follow because he wouldn't want to be left out.

"No"

"Please, it's an easy one and I've brought all these drinks now" He pouted.

"Fine" The computer tech agreed all too quickly, throwing Jimmy an apologetic look "What game?"

"Head's or tails"

* * *

><p>"ID" The security guard stopped the three teenagers at the door, looking at them sceptically.<p>

The three boys handed them their ID, answering a number of questions of them correctly because the guards didn't believe them it was there ID. But in the end they let them in because there wasn't really much else they could do.

They headed straight to the bar, ordering a few drinks to get them going and to try and loosen up the boy with an afro. It didn't take long before the three of them were starting to feel tipsy enough to have a dance on the floor without feeling like an idiot.

They ordered more drinks, Tom and Zach sneaking two shots into Jared's beer because he was still worrying about his dad.

"Let's hit the next place" Zach decided, now he and the other two were drunk enough to go into the strip club.

"Yes!" Tom and Jared grinned excitedly, just as any other teenage boy would do in their position.

"Right, it goes in a circle and you guess heads or tails" Tony explained the rules of his game "You get it right, you add some drink to the shit mix in the middle, you get it wrong you have to take a shot"

"Okay. But who has to drink the mix?" Jimmy asked.

"Whoever drinks all theirs shots first. The other drinks you can help yourself to while you're waiting for your go"

They got into the easy game, chatting as they went along. It was Jimmy that drunk all his shots first not so surprisingly, and he had to down the mixed drink in the middle of Cider, Larger, a bit of tequila, southern comfort and lemonade and a couple of other drinks because Tony had tried to make it as much as a mix as possible. All in all it looked disgusting.

He drunk it and looked awfully pale after he had finished, but he soon got his colour back. And then it was time for them to hit the strip club, and meet up with a few of Tony's frat mates.

* * *

><p>"What's the matter Jethro? You've been awfully quiet all night?" The Scotsman asked his friend while they walked to the taxi rank together.<p>

"Nothings wrong, I've just got a gut feeling" He told him, getting into the taxi.

"You think Anthony, Timothy and Jimmy are going to get into trouble?"

"No, I was thinking about Zach" He paused his conversation to tell the driver where they were going.

"Of course he will be up to something, he's sixteen and with his two best friends. But I don't think he will be doing anything too bad, just having a bit of fun. After all, boys will be boys"

"No it's something more than that" He couldn't put his finger on why his gut was telling him this; he just knew that his son was planning something big tonight.

"Well unless you go round to the house, there's not much you can do about it" Ducky caught a look in his friends eyes "Jethro, you can't go round, if he isn't doing anything wrong it shows that you don't trust him"

"I know Duck" Gibbs sighed "But it would be nice to know if he was okay"

* * *

><p>"Tiiimm" Jimmy slurred as they walked down the street to the club, his eyes were shuting slowly and he had his arms over the other two men's shoulders for support to walk "I think m' drunk"<p>

"You think Gremlin?" Tony rolled his eyes "You're wasted"

"And whose fault is that?" Tim glared at his partner "You should have made him drink that mix. He won't even be able to get in this club if he doesn't start acting sober"

They were rounding the corner where it was now, and Tony stopped, pulling Jimmy in front of him and slapping him in the face a couple of times to get his full attention "Jimbo, you are going to walk straight now and not speak until we get past the security guards okay?"

"M'kay" he slurred back.

They tried to keep the younger man up right without being to noticeable when they tried to walk past the security guards, but just at the last minute the autopsy gremlin tripped over a crack in the pavement and was sprawled out on the floor.

The guards didn't even bat an eyelid or try to help him up, they just looked at Tim and Tony "He can't come in, he's too drunk"

Tim gave Tony a look to say 'I told you so' and they picked him up off the floor, dragging him off over to the side and leaving him to lean against the wall while they spoke.

"Let's just call it a night then yea?" Tony smiled, trying to hide the fact he was disappointed "I'll send my frat brothers a text and we can take Jimbo home."

"No, there's no point us both going" Tim shook his head "I'll take him home in a taxi and you go in and meet them."

"I'll help you" He didn't want to ditch them, and it was his fault Jimmy had gotten so drunk.

"No it's fine Tony, I've got him" He assured him.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Go have a good night, and don't do anything too stupid"

"I'll try not to"

* * *

><p>The three teenager had managed to get into the strip club, and were having the time of their lives, drinking beer while sitting on the stall to watch hot scantily clad women dance four feet away from them on a pole.<p>

"Think we should pay her to give Jared a lap dance?" Tom whispered in his ear, both of them managing to tear their eyes away from the female for a moment to look at the dark teenager who was in a world of his own enjoying himself.

"No, I might be drunk but I'm not that stupid" He snorted "Amelia would kill us both if she found out. You know how girls get when they're jealous"

"Good point" The brunet conceded, turning his head back to face the pole dancer.

Zach watched for a few more moments, trying to ignore the thirst for alcohol he had since he had drunk all of his drink before it came to much and he had to go buy himself another.

"I'm going the bar, be back in a minute" He told them, not sure if either of them had really heard him.

* * *

><p>Tony had met up with his frat brothers and reminisced for a while about the good old days in collage where every weekend was an excuse for a night out or a party, while they watched the night's entertainment.<p>

"Oh man" His frat brother, Luke, laughed "Remember that time Tony had five birds on the go at once, and none of them even knew."

"Yea" Another one, Andy, started chuckling "I still can't believe the great Dinozzo has settled down. You used to be the biggest womanizer on campus"

"I was just looking for the right woman" Tony grinned at his group of friends.

"ahhhhh…" They all groaned simultaneously, But Luke spoke up "Don't give us that Tony, we're here for your last night of freedom, not for you to tell us sweet talk about your fiancé"

"Just saying that Ziva is the one for me"

All of them rolled their eyes, Luke again was the one to speak, slapping twenty bucks into his friends hand "Go get yourself a drink Dinozzo. And look at some of the dancers while your there, get your mind of your woman"

Tony did, he wasn't stupid, he knew it was an excuse to get him away while they probably tried to buy him a private lap dance. Not that he minded. He went to the bar, ordering himself something strong to drink and waited for the barman to serve him.

"Can I get a shot of Red Aftershock and a bottle of Bud?" A familiar accent came from besides him, and he turned to look, planning to have a friendly chat with the man while they waited for their drinks.

But wasn't he surprised when instead of a man he found a teenage boy that was his nephew that should be in his friend's house watching movies instead of in a strip club.

"Zach!"

The teenager jumped at the voice, looking like a rabbit caught in the head lights "Uncle Tony!"

"What are you doing here?" they both asked, though the elder one looked disapproving and the younger was still trying to figure out how he'd been caught.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Two updates in one day, I'm on a roll. I'm hoping to get this story wrapped up by tomorrow. Thanks for your comments those who commented. And I hope whoever is reading this that you enjoy it, or at least it keeps you occupied for a few minutes. **

* * *

><p>"Getting a drink?" He replied sheepishly, picking up the beer the bartender had put on the side.<p>

Tony grabbed his hand, putting the beer back down "No way in hell kid. I'm phoning up your dad to come and get you"

"Don't do that!" Zach really didn't want to imagine what his father would do if he found out where he was right now. "Please Tony, he'll go nuts"

"I'm not surprised" The elder man said sternly, before lowering his voice into a harsh whisper so the staff couldn't hear him. He didn't want his nephew to be here, but that didn't mean he wanted to get him into trouble if the police got involved. "I don't think finding your sixteen-year-old son drinking at a strip club is every fathers dream. Especially when said son _lied _to Gibbs! A big mistake"

"God Tony, who died and made you boss?" The blond rolled his eyes. Tony was supposed to be the cool uncle/big brother, the one that helped him get away with stuff like this.

"I really don't think you know how serious this is Zach" Tony told him leading him away from the bar to a slightly quieter area, not much though "You can get into really big shit for having a fake ID and underage drinking"

"Don't tell him then" Zach begged with his eyes.

"I'm not on about Gibbs, but I'm betting he will blister your ass. If you'd gotten caught by the cops, you could have ended up with this on your juvenile criminal record"

"I didn't get caught though…" The blond paused his conversation with his uncle when a man he hadn't seen before came over to talk to Tony.

"Man, what's taking you so long Dinozzo?" Andy came over "And who's the kid?"

"Zach, met Andy one of my frat brothers, Andy, Zach, my nephew" Tony introduced them, his annoyance didn't go amiss with his friend.

"What's gotten you in such a mood?"

"Well, as you can probably see but none of the idiots at the door could. He's underage." He gave his nephew a quick glare.

"So? You said you're his uncle not his dad" Andy shrugged "Let the kid have a bit of fun…. Wait! Don't tell me you were going to turn him in? Man you really have changed Dinozzo. You're not the guy that used to sneak into bars when you were a bit older than him."

Tony didn't show it, but that comment affected him deeply. It was probably the alcohol that made him feel this way, along with the reunion with his fraternity that brought back all the happy memories, but he wanted to go back to a time when it was simple, the only thought was about beer, girls and pranks, if only it was for a night.

"Got that right" Zach added, glaring back at his Uncle for planning to turn him in.

"He's sixteen Andy. And he's in a strip club, with fake ID, and drunk. His dad would murder me and him."

"Let the kid have a bit of fun. His dad doesn't have to find out if you both agree on it. And if being in the strip club bothers you that much we can leave to go to a night club. It's your bachelor party Tony, you don't want to ruin it by having to take the boy home"

Zach could see the cogs turning in his uncles head, and from what it looked like, he was going to agree, he just needed a bit more nudging "I'll give you my fake ID tomorrow if that helps Tony. Then you know that I'm not coming here again, dad never finds out, and you get to have a good night"

"Fine." He agreed reluctantly. He really wanted to have a good night tonight, and be the Dinozzo his frat brothers remembered. But there was also the thought nagging at the back of his mind that Gibbs _always _found out.

"Thanks. You really are the coolest uncle you know?"

"I know" Even if he knew he was being cool for not being a very responsible uncle, he still couldn't help the beam that came over his face.

* * *

><p>Zach had gone to get his friends who both didn't want to leave the show, but when Jared knew that Tony was here he panicked, in his drunken mind thinking his dad had already found out.<p>

His two friends snapped him out of it, making him calm down and telling him Tony was cool, he'd never rat them out. But Zach had told them they had to leave the strip club because Tony wasn't comfortable with them being in here.

So now the teenagers and adults were currently at a night club a few buildings down. The frat brothers getting Tony drunker and drunker and making sure he didn't notice the teenagers were ordering more drinks from the bar.

The dance floor was packed, Tony and Zach dancing to the loud beat, Tom and Jared watching while they carried on drinking, Luke was with the other two teens having a drunken chat while Andy had joined them on the dance floor.

Zach was dragged off by a girl to dance with her and her friends, he didn't have a second thought as he danced with them. He wasn't flirting with them, and he wouldn't have done anything with them, it was just dancing.

"Looks like he's a lot like his uncle" Andy shouted over to Tony.

Tony scrunched up his nose, the last thing he wanted was for Zach to be like him "Nah, he's a Gibbs. He's loyal to one woman, and that's his girlfriend"

"Whatever you say" He shouted back, disbelieving. A good looking young lad would not want to be tied down. And it was pretty hard to believe he was loyal when he knew who his uncle was.

They all carried on dancing, Zach having a good time with the girls and Tony with Andy. Tony watched his nephew carefully out of the corner of his eye, he knew the boy wouldn't cheat, but if a girl came on to him he would be there to lend a helping hand.

An big guy, clearly a football player, made his way over to Zach and the agent could see trouble brewing and went to intervene, pushing his way through the crowd and getting there just after the big guy had pushed Zach backwards.

He caught the teen, steadying him before he fell. He wanted to teach the guy a lesson, but he knew if he did the guards would be on them quickly, and it wouldn't be long before they realised Zach was underage.

"Stay away from my girl or I'll kill you" He threatened loud enough for them to hear over the bass of the speakers.

"I wasn't mphh" Tony pulled the teen away, pushing him behind himself, glaring at the man.

"Threaten my nephew again, and_ I'll_ kill _you."_ He threatened back. Even though he didn't want a fight, he was not going to let someone talk to his family like that.

The footballer looked like he had more to say, but his supposed girlfriend stood in front of him, and Tony took it as their cue to leave, going back to their dancing and enjoying themselves on the other side of the dance floor.

* * *

><p>The night went on, the agent making sure his nephew and friends didn't have too much to drink and all too soon it was five in the morning and the last song of the night was playing, the song that was supposed to calm down all of the clubs occupants and get them ready to leave for home.<p>

'_Now I've had the time of my life, no I never felt like this before, Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe It all to you' _

Uncle and Nephew grinned to each other, both thinking the same thing for their big song and dance. They were only tipsy, but they would have done it sober for a laugh.

'_Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you' _

Zach took the role of the women and Tony led them as they did a dance sort of similar to the dirty dancing once, just a lot less sexual, and no where near as good as the original, but it was good in its own right.

They did the jump for their finish, but it was more of being picked up in the air by Tony and Andy since the muscled teen was too heavy for just one person. And they were rewarded with claps, wolf-whistles and the lights going back on while the DJ told them all to clear off.

* * *

><p>"That's so going on Facebook" Tom grinned once they cleared the doors of the night club, talking about the dancing he had just filmed.<p>

"No, don't, just in case Gibbs see it" Tony told him. He didn't want to say that it might be Tim that sees it and tells Gibbs, that was just as bad as bad mouthing his partner.

"Yea, dad on Facebook" Zach snorted with the thought of it "I'd pay to see that"

They kept quiet while they passed the cops who were waiting on the streets outside the club, moving people on and stopping any trouble that may have happened. But even the police weren't quick enough for what happened next.

The footballer was waiting for Zach, with three of his friends, jumping out of an alcove and landing a punch on the teens jaw.

All hell broke loose after that, Tony was seeing red as his nephew was pushed to the floor by three grown men and getting punched a few times before Tony, Andy, Luke, Tom and Jared jumped in, dragging the men off him.

Jared was the only one who stopped fighting, and checked to see if Zach was okay while the cops ran over to break up the fight. The boy with the afro was the only one out of all of them who had some self control, because even Zach had tried to get back into the fight but was quickly restrained by a copper.

All too soon the drunken brawl had stopped, and three teenager and three men were led into the back of a riot van, while the three men who had started the fight were led into the back of a police car.

"Oh shit" Zach commented, his mind wasn't on his aching jaw or cheek bone, but thinking about the fire he would be feeling in his backside in a few hours.

"We are so dead" Tom added.

"My dad is going to kill me" Jared groaned "I knew this was a bad idea guys"

Tony didn't even bother to say anything. He was a dead man walking, not only had he gotten arrested, something which Gibbs would not have been happy about. He had let his nephew come out clubbing with him, along with the directors son and a lieutenants son.

All four of them were royally screwed.


	6. Chapter 5

The six of them were led one by one into the same jail cell. Each of them having to wait patiently while the police pat searched them took their name and details and they took their finger prints and a mug shot.

It was when it was the teenagers turn to hand everything over that the cops found out they had been using fake ID all night, even though they had suspected it when they had seen them on the street. But they were all handed over and they were thrown into the slammer, with the officer taking the names and numbers of their parents for him to phone, and telling him he'd be back for the adult after.

"I'm so glad I'm not sixteen anymore, ey Tony?" Andy chuckled watching the teenager worried face "I'd hate to have to go a round with my old mans belt now"

'_Lucky __for __you __that __Gibbs __isn__'__t __your __adoptive __Father, __he __wouldn__'__t __care __how __old __I __am __before __he __takes __his __belt __to __me__' _Tony thought, but only nodded in agreement to his friend. He would not let them know, it was bad enough that Zach would find out shortly.

"Uncle Tony, do you think I could come live with you for a bit till dad calms down?" Zach asked only half joking. "Like maybe a few months."

"Yeah, me too" Tom added, the prospect of his dad coming to get him now was very unappealing.

"Same" Jared nodded.

"Trust me; you cannot hide from LJ Gibbs once he has your sent" Tony said wisely, talking like it was a horror movie. Well it was, for the four of them anyway. "And I can't hide my boss's boss's son, but Tom, your welcome to come along"

"Yes!"

The jail cell was opened at that minute, and a fuming Lieutenant stood at the door already dressed in his uniform for work since it was about six in the morning. "What are you so cheerful about Thomas?"

"Nothing" Tom winced. His dad only ever used his full name when he was really ticked off.

"Come on then" He growled, ordering the boy to follow him and he did. He said goodbye to his friends and the other three men before he was out of the door and jogging to catch up with his father.

* * *

><p>"Gibbs" He said into the receiver, taking a sip of his first cup of coffee for the day.<p>

"_Agent __Gibbs, __It's __Officer __Myers __from __Metro __PD. __I __believe __we __have __something __that __belongs __to __you. __Two __somethings __actually__" _

"Who?" Gibbs groaned, wondering which of the three boys it would be. It was most defiantly Tony who was in there, but he wasn't sure who the other one would be. He knew his son was up to something, but he didn't have any idea that it would be involving the police, so he was surprised when Myers spoke again.

"_Your son Zach, and your Agent Dinozzo" _

"I'll be there in twenty" He said before hanging up, and finishing his coffee before he left the house.

He was beyond annoyed, he didn't know what had happened or how the two had even gotten together, he figured It was separate events, but he would kill them both when he got his hands on them.

* * *

><p>Andy's girlfriend had came and bailed him and Luke out, she had offered for Tony but the police officer had refused saying he already had someone coming for him. Tony wouldn't have left his nephew anyway.<p>

All too soon Director Vance and Gibbs had turned up, and they were angry with their sons to say the least after they had heard Metro PD's version of the night.

"All right, your ride is here. Out" The officer opened the door, urging the three of them out of the cell.

They shuffled out, and Gibbs did all in his power to constrain himself from hauling his son and agent out by their ears to get them moving faster.

"Fancy seeing you here" Zach chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do not even talk Zacharriah. I am beyond annoyed with you that I doubt there's even a word for how angry I am. You too Anthony" They both gulped at that.

The followed him out, as Jared did Vance, and climbing into the backseat when Gibbs wordlessly opened the door pointing inside the car, slamming the door behind them.

"I assume you're going to be taking care of Dinozzo?" Vance voice was steely as he talked to Gibbs. He could very easily fire the agent now if he wanted to, but he didn't need much convincing to keep the situation off the record after seeing the look on Gibbs' face that the matter would be dealt with.

"You betcha."

"Good, Then this stays between us. I never saw Tony in that cell. Just make sure he learns his lesson"

"He will do, believe me. Him and Zach will never want to do this again." Gibbs promised him, climbing into his car and driving to his house.

* * *

><p>They pulled up at the house, neither of the boys willing to get out of the car until Gibbs opened the door, and even then they weren't willing, Gibbs had dragged Zach out by the scruff of his neck, and Tony shortly followed.<p>

He kept a hold of them as he walked them up the garden path and through the front door. "Get your asses down to the basement and find yourself a corner each"

"But dad! We're tired" Zach whined, he was probably only stupid enough to speak when his dad was this angry because of his sleep deprivation. "We haven't been to sleep all night"

Tony stopped as he made his way to the basement to stare at the blond teen in horror. No one would dare cross Leroy Jethro Gibbs when he was in one of his moods, especially when it was because of you he was irritated with.

Gibbs gripped a hold of the teenager's arm, spinning him around and laying three solid swats on his backside and spinning him back around to face him "Then you should have thought of that before you got arrested! Now go before I decide to spank you now as well as after"

That had the teen scampering off behind his uncle, trying to resist the urge to rub his stinging backside. If those swats were anything to go off, this could easily be an 8 out of ten on the scale. A ten being the time he had almost gotten murdered by a serial killer, and he hadn't quite got as low as a one yet.

He'd gotten a three last week when he was grounded, and thought it would be funny to freeze his dad's glasses in a block of ice. But his dad had not been amused because he had to wait for it to thaw out before he could read his book. He hadn't wanted to smash the ice, or run it under hot water in case it broke them.

But anyway, here they were waiting in the basement for Gibbs to call them up. They listened to his phone call with Ziva, who was no doubt wondering why her fiancé hadn't arrived home when it was nearing seven in the morning.

Then the blond heard the words he had been dreading to hear all morning "Zacharriah, with me"

He took a deep breath trying to calm himself before going up the stairs, it helped that Tony whispered some encouragement to him.

"It'll be fine kid. He'd have kept you in the basement if he was going to go really hard on you"

Tony had learnt by now that the how severe the punishment was, was affected by what room of the house they were in. And Zach was starting to learn it, he already had some idea.

The bedroom, which had been the room Tony and other agents would sleep in when they were in trouble with the boss, before Zach came along and claimed the room as his own, was for less serious consequences, as was the rest of the house.

But the basement, man you didn't want to be in there when your punishment was getting doled out. That was for the major things like putting your life in danger or work related stuff when Gibbs was the boss not the 'father'.

"I'm waiting!" Gibbs voice called, making the teen hurry up.

Zach followed the voice to wear his father was sitting at the dinner table, pointing to the seat opposite him for him to sit down. The teen took a look at the table, flinching when he saw the fake ID with his picture on it, along with flyers of the three places he visited and a blank piece of paper and a pen. The ones he had folded into his pocket after being given them.

"So _Jethro_, Would you like to start with how you got the fake ID?" Gibbs said sarcastically.

"Tom brought them" He answered, fiddling with his hands under the table.

"Hands flat on the table" Gibbs ordered, waiting for the teen to comply before he carried on. "Did you plan it before, or after you got to Tom's house last night?"

The blond mumbled something, he knew what his dad was trying to get at and he knew he had stepped over the line too far this time.

"Speak up!"

He flinched at the loud voice and brought his head back up to look at the livid man "Before"

"So, you lied to me, you were deceitful and you snuck out. I think that covers Rule one" He pushed the pen and paper to his son. "I want you to go upstairs and write down the rules you broke, and why you broke them. And you better have some damn good excuses by the time I get up there"

Zach quickly stood up, glad that he had been saved for another few minutes but he still felt he could possibly get away with it with some smooth talking "I didn't lie, I wasn't exactly deceitful and I thought the sneaking out bit only applied here."

"It applies everywhere and you damn well know it. You knew you were doing wrong when you snuck out. And are you trying to tell me you weren't being deceitful when you told me you were having a sleepover at Tom's but really, you were planning to go out clubbing?"

"And as for lying!" Gibbs snorted, throwing his hands up in the air "You told me you _did _know how to behave, but clearly that was a _lie! _Because you don't have the slightest idea!"

The silver-haired man had steam coming out of his ears, he was too angry to deal with either Zach or Tony right now and before his anger got a hold of him he thought it wise to send the boy away "Get up those stairs now, and out of my sight, because I have had enough of your behaviour"

Gibbs missed the look of hurt that flashed in his son's face at those words before it was covered up with anger, and the boy was stomping up the stairs with the paper and pen, slamming his bedroom door.

"Enjoy that door well it lasts!" He shouted up the stairs after him "Because in a couple of hours it's coming down!"

* * *

><p>Tony listened from his spot in the corner, just hearing Gibbs shouting and Zach stomping up the stairs, Gibbs shouting some more, ten minutes silence and then footsteps coming closer to the basement.<p>

"Tony, Get up here!"

The younger agent thanked God above that he was getting summoned from the basement; it meant it wasn't going to be the worse punishment he had ever had. But he had spoken to soon when he caught the look in his boss/surrogate father's eyes.

"Sit" Gibbs commanded him.

They both sat in silence for a while, Gibbs calming down while also trying to freak out his agent, and the agent trying to gather the courage to speak.

"Gibbs…" Tony sighed, looking at the man "I know I made a huge mistake. I found Zach in the strip club, and I should have just rung you"

"Why didn't you then?

"Because I wanted to be the Dinozzo my frat brothers remembered. They were all laughing saying I'd changed, and when I found Zach I started telling him off, and it proved their point. So I didn't phone you."

"I made sure we left the strip club, and I stopped him from drinking anything else. I know that doesn't really help at all." Tony added weakly, he felt that it had to be said.

"What about the fight?" Gibbs had calmed down considerably with Tony. It was easier to deal with him because he was admitting to what he had done, instead of trying to find excuses out of it. And even though his misdeeds had been bad, they weren't as many as Zach. And Tony had not lied to him.

"Zach was dancing with some girls in the club, the guy came over jealous and I took Zach away. Then later on when we were leaving the club, three guys were waiting to jump the kid. I didn't even think, I was too angry, I just jumped in to grab them off them and started punching them"

Gibbs nodded, standing up from his seat and pulling his belt from his buckles. "Jeans down and over the table Tony"

The younger man sighed, but stood up and complied, bending over the table. He was actually surprised that the man hadn't screamed at him. But he figured he had taken a lot of his anger out by screaming at Zach.

"Tony, I'm punishing you because you failed to come to me when you saw Zach, which resulted in you almost loosing your job when Director Vance saw you. Letting your frat brothers think you're the same twenty-year-old they used to know is not worth risking your job over"

"What about the fight?" He looked over his shoulder.

"As I see it, that wasn't your fault. You were just protecting your 'little brother'. And getting arrested wasn't your fault either. But you are paying me that bail money back"

"Sure 'dad'" Tony grinned, the grin taken off when he felt the first whip of the belt on his backside.

It was a relatively quick punishment, one that would have him sitting uncomfortably till tomorrow night at the most. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt, because it did. And he was extremely grateful when it was over and he was pulled into a quick hug from the older man.

"Don't listen to what your frat brother say, you have changed and for the better. You were only twenty-something then, and you've grown up a lot since then."

"I know Boss" Tony smiled, happy now everything had been dealt with.

"Good. I want you to go start chopping the wood for the fire in the back garden, while I go deal with your 'brother'" Gibbs ordered him and ascended the stairs to find his youngest child.

Tony groaned good naturedly, he didn't like chopping wood and Gibbs knew that. But he supposed it could be a whole lot worse. He could be in Zach's place.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all once again for your lovely comments, fave stories, and alerts. And even just taking the time to read this far into the story. ****This is the last chapter of this, and next it will be the Wedding. **

* * *

><p>Gibbs took a detour to the bathroom to get a damp cold flannel and some witch hazel before walking into his son's room, finding the blond sitting at the desk.<p>

The silver haired man took a seat on the bed, beckoning the teen to sit down next to him and bring the piece of paper. He took the paper off him, leaving it on the bed next to him and taking his son's chin in his hand gently, wiping the swollen area on his cheek.

"Ow…" Zach winced as his dad rested the cold flannel on his cheek, trying to get rid of some of the swelling.

"Tony told me three men beat you up" Gibbs said softly, feeling slightly guilty for not taking care of the bruises before.

The blond nodded "He thought I was flirting with his bird. I wasn't though, I was just dancing. Then they jumped out on me when were planning to go home"

It was so much easier to talk to his dad when he was calm. But he suspected he wouldn't stay calm when he seen what he'd wrote on the paper.

Gibbs took the flannel off, using it to put some witch hazel on and dapping it over his son's cheek and jaw to hopefully bring out his bruises quicker, and get rid of them quicker. He had started to keep a bottle now because it seemed his son also managed to get bruises from either mucking around with his friends or fighting.

"You still mad?" Zach asked when the man screwed the lid back on the bottle, putting it on the side.

"What do you think?" Gibbs gave him a look that still showed he was very annoyed with the situation.

"No?"

"Try again."

"Yes" The Welsh boy groaned "But you have to understand that getting arrested was not part of the plan. We wouldn't even have been caught if it wasn't for them blokes who jumped me"

"That's your excuse?" Gibbs rose his eyebrows, his temper building up again. "That you shouldn't be in trouble because it wasn't your fault you got caught?"

Zach didn't say anything, it was obviously a rhetorical question and he would probably only dig himself into a deeper hole.

"It's always one excuse after another with you Zach. You need to man up and start admitting to what you've done wrong." Gibbs glared "You are damn well lucky that the police didn't put anything on your record because Vance talked them out of it."

The teen bit his lip. He hadn't realised that he could get anything put on his record for underage drinking and fake IDs. He already had an ASBO in the UK, he really didn't need anything else on his juvenile record.

"I think we've had the conversation about drinking a few times now, and you know where I stand on it. But obviously you think you know better, so consider yourself grounded for the next two weeks."

"Daadd…" Zach started whine but shut up very quickly when his dad narrowed his eyes.

"And you can consider my trust in you gone. I trusted you last night to behave yourself while I wasn't watching you for the first time in weeks. Well you have just proved to me that you need constant watching, like some damn three-year-old. So you do not have a door until you earn your trust back"

"How'd do I earn trust back?" He wondered, thinking it was a stupid requirement for his door.

"You can figure that out on your own. Come here" Gibbs pointed to the spot next to him. His belt was already off; he hadn't bothered to put it back on since he'd dealt with Tony.

Zach stood up in the spot, and the next minute his found himself over his dad's knee with his jeans and pants around his knees, getting his backside warmed up by his dad's hand before he moved onto the belt.

Even though Zach was sixteen, Gibbs thought it better to put him over his knee rather then make him lean over something. If it was life threatening he would to show how serious it was. But he knew it comforted his son the physical contact while he was being punished, and it felt cruel to deny him that.

The teen was sobbing at the end, he was right in his guess that it was an 8 out of 10. And he really wished he hadn't been because his arse felt like it was on fire.

"It's over now Zach" Gibbs pulled up the boys pants and jeans, and moved him so he was sitting on the bed leaning into him as Gibbs gently stroked his hair in a soothing manner to calm him down.

"M' sorry dad" He mumbled closing his eyes, his sleep catching up with him.

"I know" Gibbs let him rest for a few more minutes before making him get back up and help Tony outside, while he took the door down to the basement.

But something seemed to be going in Zach's favour today. Only because his dad hadn't even looked at the paper that he was supposed to have written on, but instead drew a cartoon of his dad with steam coming out of his ears while a cartoon Tony and he were dancing in a very disco tech looking place.

At the time he had came to the conclusion that it was doing what his dad had told him to do, sort of. But now he was just glad his dad had spanked him before he saw it. Not taking chances though, he threw the drawing under the bed and out of sight.

* * *

><p>"About time I got some help!" Tony grinned as he nephewbrother came over to help. He noted the slight puffy eyes and knew that Gibbs had been a lot harder on the teen than he had him.

"Dad making you do this?" Zach asked, picking up the next log and placing it down for Tony to chop in half.

"Yup, I think he's got other jobs planned to. So if you want to make a run for it, I can hotwire his car?" He joked.

"No chance. I am not risking my arse for a few days at least." The blond shuddered at the thought of Gibbs catching them after trying to run off.

"Same" The agent showed him how to use the axe and they swapped jobs to save his aching arms.

"What'd you get?" The teen was curious to know if Gibbs had gone as hard on Tony as he had him.

"Belt on boxers, you?" he placed a log down.

"Belt on bare. How unfair is that?" He didn't mean it, he knew he had been the one who got Tony into trouble so he should have been punished more that him. It was just a bit of banter.

"Count yourself lucky" Gibbs voice came out, heading over to them.

"Lucky? You being serious?" Zach raised his eyebrows in disbelieve.

"I could have swung a lot harder and for longer" He shrugged, smirking at his son's face "I still can if you want?"

"Forget I said anything" The teen quickly turned back to chopping.

They spent the rest of the day doing odd jobs for Gibbs, cleaning the gutters, mowing the grass and tiding up the flower beds, they cleaned up all the garden furniture and stored it in the garage for winter. And basically did all of the jobs Gibbs needed doing. So in that respect he wasn't sure if he wanted them to get into trouble in the future or not.

The two brothers were joking around with each other all day, and even though they were supposed to be being punished they were having a good time in each other company, with Gibbs popping his head in every now and then to keep them on track.

He had let them off around tea time, ordering Chinese for them to eat and Tony insisted they watch a DVD, the only problem being which one they watched. His two son's soon got into an argument.

"Casablanca is a classic! You cannot not like it!"

"It's black and white and it doesn't make sense. Happy Gilmore is a proper classic"

Gibbs was plating up the dinner while they were supposed to be setting up the DVD. The teen had wanted to watch something light and happy and Tony had wanted to watch an old film with a good storyline to it. So as brothers do, ended up arguing.

"Happy Gilmore is not a classic." Tony snorted at the idea.

"Yes it is!"

"Hey! You both decide on a film or we watch nothing" The silver-haired man shouted, coming into the living room. Sometimes he swore he had two young children at home rather than one teenager and an adult.

In the end they had ended up watching Indiana Jones. How they had ended up on that from Casablanca and Happy Gilmore, Gibbs would never know, but he was just glad he didn't have to stop them from arguing.

It was only half an hour into the movie and Zach and Tony were both fast asleep after their very exhausting day. Zach's head was resting on Tony's shoulder, while the older man had his head on the back of the sofa, snoring softly.

Gibbs smiled watching them sleep peacefully. He phoned Ziva up to tell her Tony would be home in the morning, and snapped a picture of them both before fetching a blanket to cover them up.

He gently tucked the blanket around them, kissing both of them on the forehead. "Love you my boys"

Tony stirred, being awake enough to know what Gibbs had said. He couldn't stop the grin that spread over his face; it was a very rare thing for Gibbs be so open about his feeling before. "Love you too dad"

He was soon back in the land of nod, and Gibbs was turning of the light in the living room, having a long glance at his two boys sleeping peacefully. "Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite"

**The End**


End file.
